With You
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: What happens when Gaara realises who he wants to spend his life with? LEMON, Gaara x OC. For evelynmegkuchikisalt6.


**With You**

**This one-shot/lemon, is for evelynmegkuchikisalt6. Hope you like it ;)**

Blue birds chirped happily outside of an average house, the flowers in the garden kept neat and healthy and there was a natural air of happiness. Inside was a girl, just an ordinary girl called Meg.

This girl just so happened to be the Kazekage's one and only best friend.

Meg hummed to herself, brushing her long hair, it was naturally black with red tips. She was going to meet up with Gaara today, it was Kankuro's birthday, and there was to be a party in the evening. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to decide what to wear.

She wanted to look decent, but at the same time keep the sense of her in the outfit, she knew that even if she tried, she wouldn't be comfortable in what the rest of the female population would be wearing that evening. Let's just say it wouldn't be much.

She knew that the other girls would be wearing short dresses and tight shorts, now that they were all nineteen, they were all hoping to get into Gaara or Kankuro's pants. Meg however, had always been quite self-conscious of her body, and chose to hide under baggy clothing, as not to draw too much attention to herself.

Gaara was very much the same, and she was sure that was partly the reason why they were best friends. She had always seen the best side of him, even before the Shukaku was out of him.

Standing, she grabbed her hoodie, pulling it over her t-shirt. Today she had decided to wear orange knitted leggings, with a baggy black hoodie, a large skull and rose on the back. She was never really one of the 'in' group of girls, she never really wore pink, or make-up. And the only heels she ever wore, were her army boots, she loved them to bits.

Sliding them on, she yelled a goodbye to her sister, who was most likely shagging the guy next door, and left. Her family was incredibly dysfunctional. Her mother was a gold digger, and as soon as her father died, had taken off with some other bloke, and it seemed as if Hana, was following in her mother's footsteps, leaving Meg to fend for herself, and take on a different lifestyle.

Meg loved her family, she really did, but she didn't want to have to do much with them, it always ended up with her being pressured to date, and marry a rich man.

She had never really thought about dating, it always seemed awkward to her, and Gaara agreed. She had been asked out many a time by Kankuro, but she always politely declined and went to hang out with Gaara. There were many rumours going around that the pair were dating, but both just shrugged it off and blushed.

The air was quite cool for Suna, and there was a light wind, signalling that there was probably going to be a small sand storm later that night. Meg frowned, the storms scared her, and she was always worrying about her friends, but that was just who she was.

Meg was one of those people who never put herself before anyone else. She was kind and generous, and would pretty much always stop to help a stranger in the street.

Gaara had warned her many times about bad people that were out there, but Meg just said that there was good in everyone, just for some you had to look a little bit harder.

She decided to check the Kazekage tower first, knowing that Gaara frequently worked over-time, he was a great Kage, but he needed to learn when to take a break, for his own good. Meg had told him many a time to have a day off, but he just shook his head and worked even harder, as if he had something to prove.

The people of Suna had long accepted him, but for some reason he saw that trust as a fragile object, that if he pushed a little bit, would shatter and he would be back at square one.

Pushing the glass doors open, she sauntered into the reception, nodding at the elderly woman behind the desk, before heading down the multiple corridors. The staff were so used to her visits that they didn't even bother stopping her anymore, they knew that Gaara would just demand she be let in anyway.

Meg frowned at the way they looked at her, as if they knew something about her that she didn't know herself, and it worried her.

She knocked lightly on the oak door, waiting a few minutes before sticking her head around the door. Gaara was working on a load of scrolls, and only glanced up to check who was entering, before turning back to his work, motioning for Meg to sit on one of the big armchairs infront of him desk.

Meg loved his office, it was warm and cosy, and caught the sun just right. She'd spent many an hour in here, just sitting and watching Gaara work, until she could pry him away for food or fresh air.

"You know what I'm going to say, so just say yes?" Gaara sighed and put down his pen, stretching his hand, to relieve the cramp that had no doubt built up.

"I have work" Meg frowned and pushed herself, up before walking over and sitting on the edge of the desk, picking up the pen and throwing it across the room.

"And I have a best friend, who needs to spend more time with his friends" Gaara just stared at her, before smiling softly, he stood, and held his hand out for Meg, who grinned and gladly accepted the offer, walking with her best friend, into the sun, she had already wrapped Kankuro's present, and she was sure Gaara would have too.

They had two hours until the party, and neither really had any idea how they were going to spend it. They usually just wandered around until they got bored, or the sun set.

"Is Kankuro looking forward to his party?" Gaara nodded, greeting a few people as they walked. Meg noticed a beggar on the streets and rummaged around in her pockets, pulling out a few coins and tossing them into the man's hands.

Gaara just watched, quickly grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the grinning man. He did not trust any of them, especially not with Meg. "Oi! What was that all about?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt" Meg sighed but smiled softly, she knew Gaara was just trying to look after her. No matter what she did, Gaara would still think she needed protection, 'just incase', he would say. Meg sighed and they slowed again as they came into the main square.

There was a festival due to start any day now. The end of spring festival, to celebrate a good harvest, and to hope for good weather. Gaara looked at the sun and frowned, obviously they had taken longer than they had thought. "We need to be heading back, the party is about to start" Meg nodded and walked briskly down the street.

There was a crowd outside of their mansion, and loud music could be heard from inside. Meg and Gaara slid past the crowd easily, and entered the house, seeing many people already drinking.

Kankuro cheered when he saw them and picked Meg up for a bear-like hug. Meg laughed and grinned, when he thanked her for her miniature puppet. Gaara nodded at him, and headed over to talk to Temari, who had moved to Konoha to live with Shikamaru. She came back twice every month, and on special occasions.

Meg knew this house inside out, she had practically grew up here, spending most of her time with Gaara. She was acquainted with most of the people here, but was not particularly friends with them. Meg was at the food table, picking at bits, testing the waters, when two of the 'girly' girls wiggled over, giggling to eachother, and sending glances at Gaara, completely ignoring Meg as if she wasn't there.

"He's so hot and mysterious, I would totally let him take me home if you know what I mean" The other girl giggled loudly and squealed, bouncing around.

"I think he's totally into threesomes and stuff like that, and that he just doesn't want people to know because he's shy" The first girl gasped in a sort of realisation, though what they were saying was fake.

Meg grimaced at the thought of girls like them with Gaara, and sent them a dirty look. They looked shocked, as if she had only just appeared, before huffing and wiggling back over to the DJ. Sluts.

Gaara had finished whatever he was saying, and walked around, trying to find where Meg had gone, when the two girls took a hold of each arm, batting their eye lashes at him. "Kazekage-sama, you look a bit tense" They smiled flirtatiously. "You should let us help you"

Gaara scowled and shrugged them off, not bothering to even dignify them with an answer. The need to find Meg and get away from here was rapidly growing, and he was getting frustrated. He was worried that she may have ran into some drunks who had decided she looked good, and just the thought of some man laying a hand on her made his heart beat rise.

After ten minutes of searching the house, he figured that unless she had left, there was only one place left to check, the roof. Quickly and assertively, he pushed through the dancing crowds, and advanced up the stairs, before striding onto the roof, sighing in relief when he saw the figure staring into space.

The stars were always so clear in Suna, unless there was a storm, and they had shared many memories atop this roof. He slowed his pace, and leisurely sat down next to her, gladly accepting her smile as a greeting, before they fell back into a comfortable silence.

This was one thing both were very glad of. The fact that they didn't constantly need to talk to be friends, they could just enjoy eachother's company in peace.

"Enjoying the party?" She sent Gaara a cheeky smile, full well knowing that neither were particularly enjoying the noise or the mass of people. Gaara just smirked, and leaned back, his smirk fading to a soft smile when Meg allowed her head to rest on his shoulder.

He couldn't help but stare at his friend. He was growing up and was expected to find a nice woman and settle down soon, and it made him wonder why he had never took the time to notice Meg in that way. It wasn't that she was ugly or a pain, in fact it was the complete opposite.

She had a good bone structure, and was very lean, but with enough curves to still look feminine, and she was a pleasure to be around. He felt his face heat up at the thought of carrying on the blood line with his best friend. Gaara was sure that that was the problem. Best friend. He had never thought of her as anything else, because that was all they had ever been.

"Meg…" The girl glanced up at him, a questioning glance on her face, her eyes widened slowly, as Gaara leaned in, his hand coming to rest on the back of her head, as their lips met in the softest of touches. Meg shivered and grasped at the front of Gaara's shirt.

"W-Wha-" Gaara's eyes flashed a shade of red, before his lips cut her off, this time a little bit more bold, letting his tongue graze Meg's lip. She gasped and felt Gaara's tongue slide in to meet hers.

She found her resistance and shock fading away, and her arms wound around a pale neck, as they were brought closer together. Gaara pulled back and quickly stood, dragging Meg back into the house, carefully avoiding the grinding crowds, as their slid into his bedroom, their lips re-joining not to long after.

They stumbled over to the bed, both unsure of how to act around another in this sense, both were completely inexperienced in this whole area, and Gaara almost wished that he had taken Kankuro up on his 'Girl Guide'. Almost.

They broke apart briefly, for Gaara to close the curtains, and light a few scented candles. Meg just watched, lying on the bed she was so familiar with, but never in the way she was experiencing it now. Once Gaara had decided that the room was suitable, he shed his gourd and outer coat, before slowly crawling over Meg, both watching the other intently, looking for any uncertain emotions.

One peck. Then another. Then another. Pale hands began to nervously wander, removing the tie from Meg's hair first, before finding the baggy hoodie was severely in his way, and he wanted it off.

It was soon dumped on the floor, and Meg was glad, the room was starting to get stuffy, and the clothes were starting to get annoying. Lips hastily moved down to the slender neck, nibbling and sucking softly in certain places, and earning positive reactions.

Meg felt her breathing increase, as hands teased the bottom of her shirt, as if trying to decide if they wanted to advance or not. They did, and soon the shirt was removed, leaving Meg in her red bra.

Meg smiled and giggled, flipping the over, lightly racking her nails down the front of Gaara's shirt, before undoing the buttons, and sliding it off. Gaara sighed and rested his hands on Meg's hips, rubbing little circles on them.

The loud music was pumping through the floor, the bed vibrating softly with every note of the base. Gaara sat up, his lips pressing a soft kiss to Meg's, settling the girl onto his lap, resting his forehead against her's. "Are you sure about this?" Meg rolled her eyes and smiled, unbuttoning the front of Gaara's jeans, urging Gaara's shaking hands to hers.

Both trousers were quickly removed, and the pair were now only clad in their underwear, and the tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

Suddenly a loud knock came on the door, and the pair jumped slightly, their heads snapping towards the sound. A drunken yell emitted from behind the door, asking if the room was free. They didn't answer, instead focused back on eachother, as Meg found herself once again under Gaara.

Shaky pale hands reached under her back, and fiddled with the buckle of her bra, until finally it came undone. The bra was slowly removed, the pair freezing slightly when the fact that they were practically naked, in a house with at least 50 others.

Their lips met again, as the pair's lust was heightened, when Gaara's hands ran up her stomach, stopping just under her breasts. They pulled back and Meg felt her eyes close, as Gaara's hands ghosted her nipples, Lips trailed down until he was face to face with his soon to be lover's chest.

Lips closed around a nipple, sucking while the other was teased by bold hands. Gaara found himself becoming more confident, as Meg moaned and writhed under him.

Meg's eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she fisted the sheets, back arching into her friend. After a few more licks, Gaara pulled back, kissing Meg with almost desperation, and shivered when nails trailed up his back, leaving soft red lines.

Hands hastily grasped at the last items of clothing, and soon both were equally naked, all shame and shyness having flown out the window a while ago. "You ready?"

Meg nodded, clenching her teeth when one of Gaara's fingers teased the lips of her vagina, sending little shivers of pleasure up her spine. The finger probed further, managing to slide in without to much problems. Meg frowned, it didn't particularly hurt, more just uncomfortable.

Gaara kissed her stomach, as his other hands trailed down until his thumb was resting just above her clit. She whimpered when it boldly brushed over it, the pleasure only increasing, until the second finger slid in, this was starting to hurt, but her mind was torn between the intense pleasure, and the pain that was building.

Her eyes bulged and she moaned loudly, her legs quivering when Gaara's tongue replace his thumb, soothing her clit in fast circles. "God Gaara!"

The boy glanced up, and slid the final finger in, trying to stretch her as much as possible to prepare her for something a lot larger. This went on for a minute more, before Meg felt her stomach begin to tense, she managed to push Gaara away, and he quickly got the message.

Meg felt a surge of power and flipped them, wanting to repay some favour, before they got to it. Gaara sighed with muted pleasure, as Meg lightly grasped his erections, pumping softly, until it was fully awake, Gaara's breathing was steadily increasing and he choked on his breath when a nimble tongue emerged to trace the tip.

Her lips enclosed around the head, before sliding further down, increasing the suction as she went. She could hear Gaara panting and writhing softly.

After a few more sucks she pulled back, the pair sending eachother loving glances before, Gaara sat up to put on a condom, and once again topped Meg, who grasped his shoulders nervously. She may have been inexperienced but even she knew this would hurt a lot more than she would be expecting.

She nodded at Gaara after he had lubricated himself, and cried out when the tip penetrated, slowly pushing further in. Tears began to slide down her face, as pain ripped through her, Gaara seemed to notice pretty quickly and halted his movements, kissing her cheeks softly, trying to stop the flow of tears.

She could feel Gaara shaking softly, and she knew how hard it must be for him to hold back. She tried to push the pain away and succeeded enough to allow the boy to move.

Gaara pulled out a few centimetres slowly, before pushing back in. The pace was slow and smooth, neither were wanting to rush anything.

Meg, after a few minutes, began to feel the pain actually fade, and immense pleasure took it's place, she found herself bucking against Gaara, pushing him even deeper than before.

Both moaned, and Gaara felt his control slipping away, as his thrusts became faster and harder, to the point where the bed was rocking against the wall, no doubt disturbing whoever was occupying the room next to them. Meg screamed when Gaara's thumb once again began abusing her clit, the pleasure was almost too much for her to bear.

She hadn't seen Gaara get this wild since Shukaku had been killed, and it excited her. Their breaths merged into one as their lips desperately found eachother, they knew that they were both nearing their limits. "Gaara!" He growled and bit onto her neck, marking her as his own.

Meg screamed her release, and Gaara shortly followed, uttering her name as he shook, their orgasms wracking through them.

The air was hot and stuffy, and in the after-glow, they were happy. But there was a question nagging at the back of Meg's mind. Why? "Gaara? Why?"

"I want to settle down with a woman I love, and be happy and comfortable. That woman is you Meg. With you" She felt a tear slide down her face, and a grin slid onto her face.

She had found her happy place, she had found her life.


End file.
